Brother
by Gotham Knightress
Summary: Jasper has a brother and he shows up injured in Forks, what will the Cullen's say or feel when they learn the truth about Jasper and his past? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jasper has been lying to the Cullen's since they met?

And know his BROTHER shows up injured in Forks and Jasper must tell the Cullen's the truth about himself and his past.

Will the Cullen's understand why he lied to them? will they forgive him?

Will Jasper's past cause trouble for the Cullen's?

And will his brother come out of the coma he was in when he was found?


	2. Chapter 2

** !Jacob Black's P.O.V!**

I was running through the forest with nothing but shorts on, Sue Clearwater was being really annoying. her daughter Leah had found her mate and she had moved into his pack a week ago, and she was having trouble only having Seth to look after so she was trying to look me.

the reason I'm running in human form instead of as a Wolf is because I had gotten into an argument with Paul earlier and I didn't want to talk to him right know.

I was so focused on my own thoughts that I didn't notice that something was on the forest floor until I tripped over it.

looking at the ground behind me I see an eight-teen year-old boy lying on the forest floor unconscious, there were leaves covering him and I started moving them out of the way so that I could have a better look at the boy.

(A/N, this is set about 15 years after the end of Breaking Dawn but since Jacob keeps changing he hasn't aged so he still looks about 16)

there is blood on his face and leaves are stuck to his body by blood, peeling off some of the leaves I find that his chest is bleeding, I then checked his pulse to see that he had almost no pulse at all.

this boy was almost dead.

I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

"hello," Carlisle's voice came from the other end.

"Carlisle. I found someone in the forest he's almost dead and it looks like he's lost alot of blood." I told him.

"What? Jacob where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm on my way to the house I'll be there soon." I answered.

"alright I'll be ready, bring him to my study." Carlisle ordered.

"alright." I answered before hanging up and sticking my phone back in my pocket.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could with the young an in my arms. I finally arrived at the house and I ran up to Carlisle's study where most of the Cullens were waiting. I gave the boy to Carlisle and he carried him to a room that joined his study that he had turned into a hospital room.

"Jacob I need to know how you found him." Carlisle told me as he began to wash all the blood off of the boy.

"ok,so, I was running in the forest..." and I continued to tell them how I found him and what I did after I found him.

"ok. everyone out." Carlisle ordered.

everyone left the room and I followed them to the front room.

"how are Jasper and Alice enjoying their trip?" I asked Edward. Jasper and Alice went on a trip every year to visit an old friend of Jasper's, he won't tell anyone anything about him but when they go to visit him they always travel as humans and by car (obeying the speed limits) so it took them two weeks to get there and two weeks to get back.

"they are enjoying themselves so far but they won't arrive at their friends house for another five days." Edward answered me and then we all sat down and waited for Carlisle to finish with the boy.

two long hours later Carlisle came out into the living room and turned to face us.

"I have good news and bad news. what do you want first Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"why are you asking me?" I asked him.

"because you found him!" Carlisle told me, "know do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good," I answered.

"ok. the good news is, first that he will live. and secondly, I found out who he is, he had a library card on him, his name is Perseus Jackson, and he is 18, unfortunately the card doesn't tell where he's from." Carlisle told us.

"and the bad news?" Esme asked sounding worried as she always did when a child was hurt.

"the bad news is that, first, he was in very bad shape, his right shoulder was dislocated, four of his ribs are broken, his left leg is broken, he was stabbed in the chest about three or four times, he is covered in bruises and he took a bad hit to the head..." Carlisle stopped and looked at Esme with a worried look on his face.

"what is it?" Esme asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath before he spoke "he is in a coma and there is no way of knowing when or even if he'll ever wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

**!Carlisle' P.O.V!**

I was in my study looking at some old pictures when my cell-phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said.

"Carlisle," I heard Jacob's voice from the other line and I could tell he was worried from teh sound of his voice, " I found someone in the forest, he's almost dead and it looks like he's lost a-lot of blood."

"what? Jacob where are you?" I asked. my Doctoring instincts have now kicked in and I was worried about this person that was to be my new patient.

"I'm on my way home I'll be there soon," Jacob answered, he said that he was on his way home instead of on his way to my home because since the run in with the volturi fifteen years ago he has lived in this house with us.

"alright I'll be ready," I told him "bring him to my study."

"alright," I heard Jacob say right before he hung up.

by the time Jacob arrived everyone had gathered in my study to see who he had found. Jacob came through the door carrying the body of an eight-teen year old boy that was covered in blood and leaves. I took the boy from Jacob and carried him into the room next to my study that I had turned into a hospital room a couple of years ago, I put him on the bed and then started washing off the blood and leaves with a wet rag.

"Jacob, I need to now how you found him," I told Jacob without turning from my task.

"ok," Jacob started, "I was running through the forest..." and he continued to tell me how he came across the half dead boy.

"ok. everyone out!" I ordered, and everyone left.

I continued to wash the blood off the boy and the more I uncovered his skin the more horrified I got. who could do this to a kid?

I finally removed all of the blood and I looked over the badly injured boy. he still had his clothes on and i could already tell that he was in terrible shape.

I carefully removed his shirt and set to work on his upper body. I started with his arms, his wrists were red and raw where ropes had cut into them and upon closer inspection I could see where threads from the rope had stuck in the cuts on his wrists. taking a pair of tweezers I set to work on getting the strands out and bandaging his wrists.

I then moved onto his arms, there were bruises all up his arms and his right shoulder was dislocated, I put some gel on his bruises to help them heal and then I relocated his his shoulder.

I moved onto his chest to see that he had been stabbed at-least three or four times, I stitched and bandaged these and while I was doing that I discovered that he had four broken rib's.

I checked to see if he had any more injuries on his upper body and found that besides a bad head wound his upper body has been taken care of.

I moved to his lower body and removed his pants to see that his left leg was was broken and there were bruises all over his lower body but beside that his lower half was fine, I took care of his broken leg and the bruises before going to my desk and looking over the notes I have been making.

what I found disturbed me as it would any other doctor, I put my notes on my desk and was about to leave to tell the others when I rembered that I didn't know who he was, I looked through his clothes and fiound a library card in his pants pocket. it said.

NAME-Perseus J Jackson.

BORN-1994.

ADDRESS-unknown.

after looking at the card I decided it was time to inform the others so I went downstairs to tell them what I had found.

when I got to the living room they were all just sitting down and waiting. and looking at the clock I saw that I had been up there with Perseus for two hours.

"I have good news and bad news. what do you want first Jacob?" I asked Jacob deciding that since he had been the one to find the boy he should be the one I tell.

"why are you asking me?" Jacob asked me looking confused.

"because you found him!" I told him, "know do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good," Jacob answered looking a little worried.

"ok. the good news is, first that he will live. and secondly, I found out who he is, he had a library card on him, his name is Perseus Jackson, and he is 18, unfortunately the card doesn't tell where he's from." I told them.

"and the bad news?" Esme asked sounding worried as she always did when a child was hurt.

"the bad news is that, first, he was in very bad shape, his right shoulder was dislocated, four of his ribs are broken, his left leg is broken, he was stabbed in the chest about three or four times, he is covered in bruises and he took a bad hit to the head..." I stopped and looked at Esme with a worried look, I knew how this information would affect her if she had already decided that it was up to her to look after the boy.

"what is it?" Esme asked.

I took a deep breath before speeking "he is in a coma and there is no way of knowing when or even if he'll ever wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle' P.O.V**

"Shit" I heard Emmett say as he snapped his laptop shut. Four days has passed since Jacob found Perseus, and for the past four days we (myself, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob, Edward, and Belle) have all been trying to figure out who this kid is, he is healing faster that any human I've ever treated and if he continues to heal at this rate he will be completely healed my tonight, as for when he'll wake from his coma is questionable but if he does it will be a first in the history of medicine, no one has awaken from a coma this severe in only four days.

"Emmett, watch your language please," Esme told him as she came into the room with some food for Nessie and Jacob.

"Sorry mom" Emmett said as he turned to her, "but this is just so frustrating, we can't find anything out about this kid"

Emmett was right, we had spent the last four days looking for information on this kid and we haven't found a thing, according to a friend of mine in the police department this kid doesn't even exist.

"Just because your frustrated doesn't mean you need to use language" Esme told him, of us all Esme was the most concerned about the kid, as soon as she heard how hurt he was and that he was in a coma her motherly instincts had kicked in and she had gone all over protective mother on him, she has spent a-lot of time at his side in the last four days, she's held his hand and talked to him for hours telling him that he was going to be okay and that he was save here so no one could hurt him.

None of us could believe that someone would have the guts to do this to a kid but of all of us Emmett and Rosalie were the angriest, Emmett because he knew what it was like to be abused and Rosalie because Emmett had told her and her alone about his past so she knew some of the things that abuse could do to a kid, they were both angry at the people that had done this to the kid and extremely worried about the kid.

"I know," Emmett said "it's just that, I know some of what that kid went through."

"it's okay love," Rose said as she came into the room she went over to Emmett and started to plant kisses on his lips trying to sooth him, "he'll be okay, he has Carlisle as a doctor, remember?"

She sounded so sure that I could help him, and I just hoped she was right.

"it's fine," I told Esme and then turning to Emmett and Rose "Rose why don't you and Emmett go hun….." before I could finish the front door had been thrown open and five guys dressed in black came into the living room.

"what the hell?" Jacob yelled jumping off the coach and flipping Nessie over his shoulder in an attempt to put himself in between her and our intruders.

"where is he?" the guy in the front said, of all of the men he was the one I knew we had to watch out for, because not only did he look like the leader of the group he was also a vampire.

"Where's who?" I asked the man.

"Where's Perseus Jackson?" he asked me back.

"And who would that be?" I asked back, I didn't know what he wanted from the kid but I wasn't about to let these men take an injured kid when they looked like they would kill him.

"Don't play games with me old man!" the man said and man he looked pissed. "you will give him to me or these two will die."

As he said the last part the men behind him parted to let four more men (at least I think that's what they are) and they were dragging Jasper and Alice between then. They were both chained up, their hands were chained behind their backs with some kind of chain that they apparently couldn't break, and they also had chains around their necks which two men were holding but that they know gave to the front man.

"Know let's try this again" he said "where. Is. The. Boy. ?"

I had no chose I couldn't. no wouldn't, let them harm Jasper and Alice. "I'll get him" I told them before I used my vampire speed to run up the stairs and into my office, but the boy wasn't there. I ran back downstairs and turned to the group. "he's gone!"

"I told you not to play games with me you fuc…" before he could finish his sentence a knife hilt protruded from his head like a third eye, the other men turned to him looking stunned.

"What the fuc..? One of the other men started to say right before a knife appeared in his third eye two. And then the next, and the next, and the next, and the next. Until all of them were dead and then it was just Jasper and Alice standing in a circle of bodies.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Alice and I were now standing in a ring of bodies.

I looked around and then I just started laughing, and then everyone in the room except Alice was looking at me as if I was insane, and then Percy come down the stairs and he laughing just as hard as me.

"hey J" Percy said as he finally managed to quit laughing, he came up to me and with just a wave of his hand Alice and I were free from the chains that bound us. "you look like you could use some blood."

and as he said the last part a cup of blood appeared in front of me, I took the cup and had it drained in a couple gulps.

"hey Percy, what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"nothing, just getting my ass handed to me by a group of vampires." Percy replied with a smile, (although how anyone could say that with a smile is beyond me).

I laughed and then much to the surprise of everyone (but Alice) I hugged him.

"hey jasper." Percy said looking at the Cullens with a serious look in his eyes, "I think it's time you explain to the Cullens who you and I really are."

"alright" I knew Percy was right and I agreed that it was time to tell them but I was a little worried about how they would take it. but. turning to the Cullens I told them what Percy was talking about. "this is my brother. Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaspers P.O.V.**

everyone seemed to be looking at me, Alice was looking at me as if I was insane for telling them, Perseus was looking at me in encouragement, Rose and Emmett were both looking at me with a look of betrayal on there faces, Jacob and Nessie were both looking at me with shock clear on there faces, only Carisle and Esme were not looking at me, they were both looking at Percy, they were both looking at him in a way that told me they had both already excepted him.

"how can he be your brother?" Emmett asked me, his gaze moving from me to Percy and back to me, "your a Vampire and he's a human!"

"actually," Percy told Emmett "Jasper is my half brother, we have the same mother but different fathers. and as for your question as to how Jasper and I can be brothers when he is a vampire, although I look human I am not, I am only half human and thanks to my Father I am immortal. I guess you could say I'm like young Renesmee here." he said nodding his head towards Nessie.

"well. That explains everything" Emmett said sarcastically

"Emmett." Esme said looking disaprovingly at one of her adopted son's. "be quit and let them explain."

"your mother is right." Carlisle said looking from one face to another "I'm sure Jasper and his brother plan on explaining but, how can they explain if we continue to interrupt them with questions?"

everyone fell silent, and all eyes turned to Percy and I.

"this is going to take awhile to explain so maybe we should all sit down" I told the Cullens. everyone took a seat, Emmett turned the tv off and Carlisle turned to percy and I.

"alright Jasper, Mr. Jackson," Carlisle said "you should not be interrupted again."

"Mr. Cullen." Percy said, "my brother has told me so much about you and your family that I feel like I already know you and your's, so please I would feel much better if you would all just call me Percy."

Carlilse smiled at him and nodded his head but before he could reply Emmet inturrupted "why not call you Perseus?"

"because!" my brother said as he smiled at the Cullens, "Perseus is the name my Father gave me the day I was born, but my father means very little to me, he left shortly after I was born leaving my mother to raise me, but she married again and gave birth to my step brother, Jasper. when Jasper was little he could say Perseus so he called me Percy, I have gone by Percy ever since."

"so you have never met your Father?" Rose asked Percy.

"no I have met him." Percy replied, "he will show up out of the blue if I'm in terrible danger, Like when I died, he showed up and called me back from the hell I went to, I was 18 when I died, it was my 18'th birthday and as a birthday present he gave me back my life and thinking it would be a great gift he gave me immortality, I haven't aged a day since."

"I'm sorry" Esme said, she was sitting right across from Percy and now she reached across the coffee table and gripped his hand in hers.

Percy smiled at her "do not feel sorry for me for had he not left I would not have Jasper in my life and I would rather have Jasper than my Father."

Esme went to say something but I interrupted before she could "Esme. thank you for your concern but if you want us to explain you will have to not be a mother for awhile. please!"

Esme nodded.

"alright then." percy said. "to explain Jasper and I are going to share our memories with you, so you will see our memories as we tell you out past."

"go ahead" the Cullens, (and Jacob) said as one.

it was raining in the meadow they all suddenly found themselves in, in the middle of the meadow there was a cabin and it is toward this cabin that they start to float (they are all in Percy's memories so that's why they are floating).

_a woman lay on the bed with a newborn baby cradled in her arms, a man stood beside the bed ooking down at the child. "His Name is Perseus," the man said and the woman just nodded, "raise my son well for I will be watching, but I will not intervene." the man said right before he disappeared, the woman looked down at her son and smiled "your Father loves you Perseus he just doesn't know he loves you." baby (Perseus) just giggled and fell to sleep._

EVERY THING TURNED BLACK (A/N - it means they're traviling from 1 memory to the next)

_A man stood with the woman from before in front of a man dressed as a bishop, "with the power given to me by the lord our god I now pronounce you man and wife," the bishop said and the man and woman kissed, beside the woman stood a young girl holding a boy that looked to be about one year of age, the man and woman turned to the girl and she gave them the boy, "Perseus this is your new father" the woman told the boy as she passed him to her new husband, Perseus looked at the man that now held him and started crying._

EVERY THING TURNED BLACK

_once again the woman from before was in bed holding a new born baby in her arms, she looked tired but she smiled at the boy, her husband stood at her side at looked down at the boy, "his name will be Jasper" the man said right before he left the room, in his place a boy appeared, he looked to be about five, with pitch black hair and the bluest eyes, Perseus had grown into a handsome child, Perseus climbed onto the bed and looked at his new brother, his mother handed Jasper to Perseus "his name is Jasper" she said before her eyes closed as she fell into much needed sleep. Perseus looked down at Jasper, "I will protect you Jasper, I won't let him hurt you." Perseus held his brother as he lay down next to his mother and fell to sleep._

EVERY THING WENT BACK

_Perseus came through the door (still looking five) and his father grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him into a bedroom to there right, he followed Perseus into the room and closed and locked the door behind him, he moved and grabbed a fist-full of Perseus' heir and yanked his head back, he backhanded Perseus and threw him onto the bed stomach first, then he chained Perseus' wrists and ankles to the bedposts and stuffed a rag into his mouth , he ripped Perseus' shirt off and then grabbed a whip off the table in the corner of the room, "this will teach you not to disobey me you worthless peace of shit" he told Perseus right before he brought the whip down across his back. after about fifty lashes from the whip Perseus' father left the room and his mother came in, and cleaned his back before she just left. - they just left him there lying on his stomach with his back still bleeding from the whipping, his wrist's and ankles still chained to the bedpost's and his mouth still gagged by the rag._

EVERY THING WENT BLACK

_a ten year-old Perseus stood over a five year-old Jasper with there father standing over them both, their father raise his hand and brought in down in a backhand swipe across Perseus' cheek, he went down with a cry but he got back up and lunged at his father when he stepped towards Jasper, Perseus' Father grabbed him by the neck and threw him hard at the wall, he slumped to the floor looking dazed and his father grabbed him and threw him on the floor stomach first before tying his hands behind his back, he then tied his ankles together, "you don;t want me to hurt Jasper so that is exactly what I'm going to do to punish you" his father said before grabbing Jasper and dragging him into a room to the right, Perseus was left tied up in the room yelling at his father to hurt him and leave Jasper alone. _

_the door opened and Perseus' father came out dragging Jasper behind him, Jasper had his hands tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together, his father threw Jasper on the floor beside Perseus and then left the room laughing, Jasper had a bleeding lip and a cut on his four head but other then that Perseus couldn't tell if his brother was hurt or not, Perseus moved as best he could towards his brother that way he could kind of shield him is he had to. "Percy?" Jasper asked "yes Jasper?" Perseus (know to be known as Percy) answered "he didn't really hurt me he just told me what he was going to do to us." Percy's eyes filled with anger towards his father at how much fear he heard in his little brothers voice. "what is he going to do?" Percy asked Jasper dreading the answer but Jasper answered and it was a horrible answer "he going to give us to a friend of his as slaves"_

EVERY THING WENT BLACK

_an eight-teen year old Percy lay on the ground in a forest with a thirteen year old Jasper cradling his head in his lap, Percy's eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing. Jasper was crying so he didn't notice the man that came up behind him until he touched his shoulder, Jasper stiffened and watched the man as he nelt down next to Percy and layed a hand over his heart and then Percy's eyes snapped open and he looked at the man "you're my father" Percy said, it wasn't a question it was a fact Percy new who he was though it was the first time he had ever met him. the man smiled "yes I am, Happy Birthday, as a gift to you I'm going to make it so that you will live forever." the man smiled and placed his hand over Percy's heart again "no I don't want to live forever" Percy said but it was to late his father had already disappeared._

EVERY THING WENT BLACK

_Percy was standing outside in a forest, he still looked 18 (because he doesn't age), a six-teen year old Jasper came out of a cabin wearing an army uniform, the two brothers embraced, "take care Percy" Jasper said as he released his brother "you to Jasper, and remember to come home, don't get yourself killed." Percy told him as he hugged his brother again. "yes sir" Jasper said right before turning and disappearing into the forest. _

EVERY THING WENT BLACK

_Percy sat beside a grave marked._

_Jasper Andrews Whitlock. _(a/n they have different last names because they are only step brothers)

_born-1844. died 1863._

_there was a cloaked man behind Percy, Percy spun around and grabbed the man making his hood fall back to show a very alive Jasper. Percy let go of his brother in shock before grabbing Jasper and poling him into a hug, "your supposed to be dead" Percy said "I'm worse than dead, I'm a vampire Percy" Jasper told him. Percy pulled back and looked at his brother before pulling him into a hug again "I don't care you are still my brother vampire or not." _

EVERY THING WENT BLACK

_Percy and Jasper entered the cafe together and Alice came up to them and smiled at Jasper._

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK

and they were all back in the Cullens living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Ever one just starred at Percy and I with looks of shock and horror on there faces.

Esme came towards us and rapped her arms around Percy and myself _(in the way all mother do when they are trying to comfort there sons)_ and I felt Percy stiffen beside me, I was the only one that Percy willingly let touch him, the only reason he let Esme earlier was because he didn't want to offend her. but i knew he was uncomfortable and that he didn't like being touched.

"Esme." I told her not wanting to call her mom while I was telling them all of the things I had kept hidden from them for many, many years. "Percy doesn't like being touched, and you hug is making him a little uncomfortable." I told her gently.

Esme let go of us before turning to me with a raised eye-brow, "since when do you call me Esme and not mom?" she asked me sounding a little upset.

I gave her a weak smile "I called you Esme because you still haven't seen all of my past and until you do I can't call you mom because you all might not want me around after you see all of my past." I told them all quietly.

"what do you mean we haven't seen all of your past?" Emmett asked before Esme could reply to my statement. I looked at Emmett ready to answer but Percy answered before I could.

"you all just saw MY memories," Percy explained, "know you will see Jasper's."

"is it going to be like seeing your memories?" Nessie asked Percy, he gave her a confused look and she explained her question. "Will we be floating and just watching the memories again?"

"yes" Percy said and then before anyone could asked another question everyone was sucked into my memories.

_a 3-yr-old Jasper walked into his brother bedroom in the middle of the night and climbed onto his brother bed, waking up his brother, "what's wrong Jasper?" 8-yr-old Percy asked his little brother, "I scared." Jasper replied, Percy picked up his brother and sat him on his lap before rapping his arm around his brother, neither of them said anything until Percy's head snapped up and to the side as he listened for something, hearing what ever it was that he was listening for he stood up and carried Jasper to a cabinet and opening the door he placed his brother inside, "Jasper I need you to stay here and be as quiet as possible okay?" Percy told his brother Jasper nodded his head so Percy kissed him on the four-head and closed the cabinet door, through a crack in the door Jasper watched as his father came into his brother's room. his father grabbed Percy by the arm before throwing him against the wall, as Percy fell to the floor his father continued to kick and punch him until Percy stopped moving, he then picked up his son and threw him on his bed before leaving the room, Jasper climbed out of the cabinet and ran to his brother, Percy opened his eyes and poled his brother onto the bed and held him against his chest, "I won't let him hurt you Jasper, I will do every'thing I can to protect you from him." _

EVERY THING WENT BLACK.

_a ten year-old Perseus stood over a five year-old Jasper with there father standing over them both, their father raise his hand and brought in down in a backhand swipe across Perseus' cheek, he went down with a cry but he got back up and lunged at his father when he stepped towards Jasper, Jasper's Father grabbed him by the neck and threw him hard at the wall, he slumped to the floor looking dazed and his father grabbed him and threw him on the floor stomach first before tying Percy' hands behind his back, he then tied his ankles together, "you don't want me to hurt Jasper so that is exactly what I'm going to do to punish you" his father said before grabbing Jasper and dragging him into a room to the right, jasper could hear Percy in the other room yelling at his father to hurt him and leave Jasper alone. _

_his father took Jasper and threw him onto the bed on his stomach before quickly tying him to the bedposts and gagging him with an old rag, five men stood long to left wall of the room and all of them were smiling, one at a time they payed Jasper's father and took turning 'playing' with him, after the fifth man left (they all left out the window) his father turned to him and began untying him, he tied his hands behind his back and tied his ankles together, before smiling, "I'm gonna give you and your brother to one of those nice gentle-men as slaves" he said before dragging him out of the room and back to his brother. _

_his father threw Jasper on the floor beside Percy and then left the room laughing, Jasper had a bleeding lip and a cut on his four head but other then that Percy couldn't tell if his brother was hurt or not, Percy moved as best he could towards his brother that way he could kind of shield him is he had to. "Percy?" Jasper asked "yes Jasper?" Percy answered "he didn't really hurt me he just told me what he was going to do to us." it wasn't really a lie because his father really hadn't hurt him, "what is he going to do?" Percy asked him, and Jasper told his brother what there father had said "he's going to give us to a friend of his as slaves"_

EVERY THING WENT BLACK.

_ a fifteen yr-old Jasper stood in front of his brother, who looked worried and angry, "Jasper what if something happens and you die?" Percy asked his brother, "then I die, it's a war Percy, people are going to die." Jasper told his brother, "but why do you have to be one of them? why can't you just stay here where it's save?" Jasper smiled a very sad smile at his brother "I wan't to help people Percy, and fighting for my people is as good as way as any, I'll be fine Percy." Percy smiled at his brother "I know but I wish I could go with you." at this Jasper laughed "I think people would notice if you didn't age." Jasper pointed out and then they both laughed._

EVERY THING WENT BLACK.

_ a cloak clad man hid in the shadows and watched as Percy sat beside a grave marked._

_Jasper Andrews Whitlock._

_born-1844. died 1863._

_Percy spun around and grabbed the man making his hood fall back to show a very alive Jasper. Percy let go of his brother in shock before grabbing Jasper and poling him into a hug, "your supposed to be dead" Percy said "I'm worse than dead, I'm a vampire Percy" Jasper told him. Percy pulled back and looked at his brother before pulling him into a hug again "I don't care you are still my brother vampire or not." _

EVERY THING WENT BLACK_._

_"alright explain how you are a vampire" Percy ordered his brother and jasper told him, "a vampire named maria changed me five years ago, I didn't come and tell you because I knew how much you hated vampire but I found you and I have been checking up on you every now and then to make sure your okay." Jasper explained, Percy poled Jasper into his arms, "I could never hate you Jasper, you're my brother and I will always love you" Jasper smiled but then his smile disappeared "Percy Maria has me killing vampires, for no other reason than because they are older than a year, what should I do?" Percy looked at his brother "pretend to kill them and I'll take them somewhere save." Jasper smiled at his brother before saying something that he hoped would freak his brother out, "I drink human blood." Percy looked at his brother "I know that but as long as you don't kill the human it's okay." I can't help it sometimes" Jasper said, "as long as you don't kill them on purpose it's fine, I'm not going to think your a monster." _

EVERY THING WENT BLACK.

_Jasper grabbed a young vampire by the neck and ripped his head off, a woman that stood near by smiled and then turned her back on him and left, then the body of the boy disappeared and Percy appeared with the young vampire looking extremely scared in his arms, Percy looked at his brother and then disappeared with the vampire._

EVERY THING WENT BLACK.

_Jasper and his brother were sitting in a cabin with Alice and they were talking about none other than the Cullens, "what kind of vampire's are they?" Percy asked, "I don't know, I just know that Jasper and I are supposed to find them." Alice replied, "Percy I trust Alice if she says that we need to join the Cullens then so be it." Jasper said and Percy smiled at his brother "all right but only if you two promise to come and see me every year." Percy said, Jasper and Alice both laughed "promise" they both said before they hugged Percy and went to the door, but before they left Percy spoke again, "Jasper, if you need anything you know where to find me, ad that goes for you to Alice." _

EVERY THING WENT BLACK.

_Percy was asleep when his door opened and Jasper and Alice came through the door, they both hugged Percy and then sat on his bed "we need your help" Jasper told his brother and Percy instantly looked worried "what do you need?" he asked Jasper "we need you to try to find a half-human-half-vampire" Alice said "we are going to be looking our selves but you might have better luck than us, if you do find him or her bring them to us. Please." Percy looked from Jasper to Alice and back again "I'll find them but I need to know whats going on first." Jasper looked a his brother, "nothings going on but we need to find the half-human-half-vampire" Jasper told him "fine. I'll try to find them but you two have to be careful." and with that Percy disappeared._

EVERY THING WENT BLACK

we were back in the Cullens living room. and every-one was looking at me. Emmett was the first to recover. "what happened after your dad sold you as slaves?" he asked "you both left that out."

"we left it out because we would both really like to forget it" Percy and I said at the same time, and then I noticed that all of the girls looked like vampires do when they are trying to cry and that Nessie really was crying, "what's wrong" I asked the girls. but instead of answering me they just all took turns hugging me.

I heard laughter and I turned to my brother to see him trying not to laugh, "mind if I ask what's so funny?" "I asked as a playfully shoved him off the coach.

Percy stopped laughing long enough to answer me "I'm laughing because..." but he didn't finish because at that moment his eye's rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Present time-Jasper's P.O.V.**

I was so shocked that I forgot to use my vampire speed to catch him as he collapsed to the floor.

Carlisle was at his side in moments, he took Percy up into his arms and run up the stairs to his study with him, the rest of us followed him up at a human pace and when we arrived Carlisle was looking at my unconscious brother in complete puzzlement.

"I don't understand it" Carlisle said as he turned to me "He appears to be perfectly healthy, there is no medical explanation for why he collapsed like he did."

"is he going to be okay?" I asked him as I went over to my brother and moved some of his hair out of his face.

"I don't know Jasper." Carlisle replied as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "there just isn't any way of knowing if he'll be okay or not."

I took one last look at my brother before turning to the worried vampires (and one werewolf) behind me, they were all looking at me in I don't want there concern I want to find the person that did this to my brother and make him pay.

"I have to get out of here," I told them right before I ran down the stair and out the door, I jumped over the river and ran into the forest after making sure that no one tried to follow me.

after a couple of hours or running I arrived at my destination, it was a beautiful house on a beach, _(A/N to the side is pics of his house)_ of of the rooms in this house are big and beautiful, this has been my brothers home for almost 100-yr's and he and I both love it here. this is where Alice and I come every year, it's a Private beach so we can spend as much time in the sun as we want without having to worry about humans seeing us.

if I wanted to get away from the Cullens and/or Alice I would run here and Percy and I would talk for hours or go riding, Percy had a stable behind the house where he kept almost 20 horses and we would spend hours riding them, or we would ride his dirt-bikes and motorcycles. Alice always thought that I was out hunting when I came here on my own, I didn't tell her because I wanted to spend some time alone with my brother.

I was in the kitchen drinking blood, Percy always had blood waiting for me in the freezer so all I had to do was heat it up, it never tasted as good as fresh animal blood but I never cared because I got to spend more time with Percy if I didn't have to worry about hunting, plus he always seemed to know when I was coming so he would get me more blood so I wasn't drinks blood that was more that a day or two old.

and then I smelled it, I didn't know what I was smelling but it smelled really bad, the smell was coming from the basement and I knew that I wouldn't be able to find out what had happened to Percy if I didn't go down, so I opened the door and walked down the stairs to see the horror that the basement had become.

chains hung from the walls and ceiling, there was blood everywhere, a metal table with restraints had been placed in the middle of the room, the table was empty but there was a small cage beside it and I heard something inside the cage, I looked into the cage and saw the face of a five yr-old girl and that when I realised what the smell was. the smell was a mixture of werewolf blood, demi-god blood, wolfs-bane, vinegar, and a-lot of other spices they were trying to use to get rid of the smell of blood.

I looked at the girl again and I new that she was going to be a werewolf, I slowly began to open the cage door.

"it's okay little one." I tried to assure the child "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Percy's brother."

as soon as I said I was Percy's brother the child lept out of the cage and into my arms, before raping her arms around my neck,

I picked the girl up and carried her up the stairs into the living room before setting her down on the couch, as soon as I set her down she jumped up and ran up the stair and I followed her, she went to one of the bedrooms that Percy never uses, I followed her into the room to see a bright purple room, over the purple bed was the name May.

I looked at the girl who had changed into clean clothes, "is your name May?" I asked her.

"yes." May replied "if your daddy's brother does that mean your my uncle Jasper?"

"I think so." I replied but I wasn't to sure about who this girl was to Percy, but then again she just called him daddy. "is Percy your Daddy?"

"yes" May replied.

"okay. how old are you May?"

"I'm 6,"she told me. "why haven't I met you before?"

"because I haven't been able to visit by brother in almost four years." I told her, I have been really busy for the past four years and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find time to come and visit Percy which explained why I didn't know he now had a daughter.

"oh." May said and then see looked at me and she looked like she was gonna cry, "can we go find my daddy?"

"let's go." I said as I picked May up into my arms and exited the building before taking off at a run into the forest.

it took two hours of constant running to get back to the Cullens house and by that time May was asleep in my arms, I ran through the front door and stopped in the living room where every-one was sitting around watching the game. they all looked up at my entrance and Esme's eyes instantly went to the girl in my arms, before she could say anything I had given her May. Esme looked at me and then took off up the stairs to clean up the girl.

"who is she," Esme asked from upstairs.

"she's my niece May." I told her.

I fell silent ad sat down beside Alice, no-one said anything they just went back to the game. and then we heard a crash from upstairs, we all raced up the stairs to Carlisles study and we skidded to a stop when we saw the mess that had once been his study and the hospital room for all the LaPush were wolfs.

all of the beds had been turned over onto there sides, books were thrown all over the floor with pages ripped out, blankets and sheets were all ripped up on with shreds everywhere, and then our eyes landed on the window.

a man dressed entirely in black stood at the window, he looked exactly like he had the last time I saw him, short brown hair, a well trimmed beard, and he even had that smug look he always wore right before he caused us pain.

"YOUR ALIVE!?" I shouted out in complete shock, he was supposed to be dead, I've been to his grave, Percy said that he was dead.

"all will be explained." he said as he smiled at me.

"Jasper who is he?" Jacob asked me, Jacob stood in front of Nessie ready to protect her if he had to, it was the same with the others, Edward stood in front of Bella, Emmett in front of Rose and Carlisle stood in front of Esme who had come in with May in her arms.

"he's my..." I began but the man interupted.

"I'm Jasper's father." he said smiling at the Cullens, and then so fast no one could have stopped him he yanked a whip off his belt and make it rap around my waist before yanking me to him, he rapped his arm around my waist and used the other hand to ty my hands together, he did all this so fast that the others didn't even have time to react. he finished tying my hands before turning back to the Cullens and saying something that chilled me to the bones, "I'll be leaving now and I'll be taking BOTH my sons with me."

and with that he jumped out of the window, taking me with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaspers P.O.V**

"noooooooooooo!." I cried as my father brought the whip down across Percy's back. Percy and I were bound the same way, neither of us have shirts on and we are tied eagle to posts in a room some were in Alaska, my father had some kind of chain that Vampires couldn't brake and he also had a lot of tools that could hurt vampires, although he hadn't used any on me yet, he had been hurting Percy for the past four days and I knew that if he continued to whip him he would die, "hurt me, please? hurt me? just leave him alone."

my father- no. Carlisle is my father-David turned to me with a cruel smile on his face, "you want me to hurt you Jasper? don't you see that's what I'm doing? by hurting Percy I'm hurting you and when I hurt you i'll be hurting Percy, Get it?" David smiled at me before going over to the door ad grabing a bucket of water, he did this every hour he would throw a bucket of water on Percy so that he would heal and when Percy was done healing he would continue to torture him.

David came over to me and put duck-tape over my mouth before going behind me to the table that I couldn't see but i knew was there, I heard him pick something up but I couldn't tell what, then I felt something metal between my shoulder blade, I screamed as he dug the big metal hook into my back, and then unchaining my feet he used a chain connected to the hood to lift he off the floor, I screamed in pain as the hook dub deeper and deeper into my back.

and then I watched as he got another hook and went behind Percy, but before he could touch Percy with the hook the door behind Percy was thrown open, in the doorway stood a young lady with golden hair that went to her waist, beautiful green eyes, and a super modal figure, but I already knew what she looked like, what i was looking at was the swords she held, she had a sword in each hand and both of them were covered in blood and ashes.

the woman jumped down the stairs and before David could even move she chopped his head off, as soon as the blade touched him he turned to dust and disappeared with the water down the drain in the floor. I tried to talk but nothing came out and then BLACKNESS.

when I opened my eyes I was in a forest, a forest that a new all to well I was in the forest around the Cullen house, I had a shirt on and there was no blood on me, had it all been a day dream? I didn't now if it was real or not but i knew how to find out.

running back to the house I ran inside and Alice quickly attacked me in a hug. "we couldn't find you, we thought your father had killed you."

I hugged Alice and looked at the rest of the Cullens "so. it wasn't just a daydream?"

"no." Esme told me as she took Alice's place hugging me.

"where Percy?" Rose asked ad everyone went quit as they looked at me.

"he and his wife have gone home, and if you look you'll find that they already took May." I told everyone. "but know that you all know they'll come and visit, that is if I'm still welcome here."

"of course your welcome here Jasper." Carlisle told me and everyone nodded in agreement.

"we're a family." everyone said as one.

"and you'll always be my brother."

we all turned towards Percy who stood in the doorway holding a sleeping May in his arms and with Annabeth beside him. (A/N Annabeth is the lady that saved them.)

I laughed before hugging my brother, and then we clamped hands and as one we make a promise that we would always keep. "BROTHERS FOREVER."


End file.
